<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You, My God? You Touch Me Like You Are My God by emlary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819213">What Are You, My God? You Touch Me Like You Are My God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary'>emlary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alberto Ammann (Secretly) Approves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Control Issues, M/M, Not really fluffy but I do have a thing for Félix being vulnerable when he had stomachache, Power Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2x01 post-birthday party. Amado said he wanted to "come home", Félix's amused but didn't show at all. Instead, he let his most reliable pilot fuck him on the giant bed which belonged to his new trophy wife. Title is from Flinch by Alanis Morissette.</p><p>REWRITE in English for all the beautiful souls on this wicked ship. 中文版在第二章。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alberto Ammann (Secretly) Approves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't want to make a separate post for the same story. So bear with me (and my grammar mistakes.) The second chapter is the original text in Chinese.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Félix walked down the staircase of his golden palace-like living room with giant pillars making the Temple of Thousand Warriors in Chichen Itza look smaller, every guest looked thrilled that <i>el Padrino</i> finally showed up. Plaza bosses rushed to him with blessings, along with a roomful of politicians, lobbyists, tycoons and secret police. If this birthday party were a one hundred minutes movie, they would all fight for one minute guest appearance with the leading character played by Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo.</p><p>The Colombian was an exception. The slick man who always wore silk shirts was glamorously late, walking in with all the fireworks in the sky. Pacho Herrera almost stole his show, and brought the bad news as well. Things like the delay of accounts receivable, cash flow, industry risks, sounded like an earnings conference of Forbes 500 companies. Plus the intimidation, considering of the nature of their joint business. Félix frowned, letting Pacho finish then walk out of the door with the same swagger. </p><p>Everyone mentioned above wanted to put a bullet in his head if the consequence could be avoided. Then they would take the cocaine empire he'd built. These thugs, feculent peasants from the Northern states, greed and shameless, all stared at his throne, waiting.</p><p>Only Amado seemed to be hiding from him. God knows how ridiculous this was. It's not like they were playing some sort of game. It's a multi-billion dollar business. New runways, airports, routes, and if necessary, he could buy Amado some new toys,  Boeing 727s to start with. By removing the seats, hundreds of tons of more cocaine would be loaded and flown across the border.</p><p>Mr. Pilot was NOT happy, to say the least. He wore a black leather jacket, too tall to hide in the darkness on the other side of the pond, pretending he's watching the fireworks. He looked dangerous, and inviting. Félix had to approach him. Usually it's the other way around.</p><p>He's a drug kingpin after all, a master of manipulation. Opening with a few bland questions was the key of the trick. He asked about things in Juárez, about Acosta's disrespectful no-show. And Amado answered them with equal casualness as expected. Félix snorted, then stopped talking. That's when the taller man took the bait.</p><p>"I've been thinking, man. What if I came home and got back to transportation? With planes and shit." Amado asked tentatively.</p><p>There it was. The real talk. How long did he hold off? In the desert in Chihuahua, thousands of miles away from Guadalajara, funny how he called it <i>home</i>. A phone call away was bullshit when it came to things required discretion, both drug trafficking and blowjobs. </p><p>Félix tried so hard not to show the faintest smile, not even crinkling his eyes at the corners. It almost sounded like begging, with unusual eagerness. Amado never did this before, which warmed his stomach like a good scotch with no ice.</p><p>He gave his most reliable pilot the usual pep talk, something about the future, the bigger picture. Tuned it down a little bit though, not too emotional as everyone else was watching. He might not be able to look down on the 6-feet, but Félix knew better than anyone how to make a man kneel at his feet and swear fealty to him. To train a good soldier, he went with the carrot and stick approach.</p><p>"Trust me, Amado." He whispered, casting the spell as if he were his God.</p><p>More than halfway through the party, Félix stood on second-floor balcony, still inspecting like an outsider. His guests were having too much fun except the plaza bosses. Pacho had left already without dropping a quarter. So no one would go home tonight with a healthier balance sheet. No wonder they looked defeated. His 40th birthday party was deemed to end with deeper frown.</p><p>Until a familiar pair of hands reached his waist from behind, the ones used to hold the control stick in an aircraft. Right behind them was the master bedroom. If it meant anything, his new wife was too drunk to make it tonight.</p><p>"Aren't you afraid I'm an assassin?" </p><p>He appreciated Amado for reading his mind perfectly. When all the guys that either worked for or against him were three, even four steps behind, the pilot always was on par with him. The other man's breath behind his ear was short, like the Bengal tiger sent to his backyard just moments ago. They both attacked in silence from behind, with the sharp teeth posing imminent danger. Yet the iron chain was still in Félix's hands. He stretched a bit, exposing his long neck to the beast's fangs. Then the two retreated into the shadow of the balcony. No one knew how to tame the beast better than Félix.</p><p>"Because only you smell like the DC-7 cockpit."  </p><p>He admitted all the Spanish swear words Amado left in his ears were very hot. Last time, it was a DC-7 cargo plane that Amado flew him with back from Juárez. The cargo compartment was stuff with two hundred million in cash, while the cockpit sat two men with the smell of something that contaminated both Félix's palm and a small part of the dashboard. At the time, the summer heat from the border was still lingering inside. There was a thin layer of sweat underneath the black shirt of the pilot, even with three buttons open. Félix wiped his hands on the open area, leaving a tiny white trace on the golden pendant of Guadalupe Maria, almost on purpose. He let Amado lick the rest clean. When they landed, he shook hands with the pilot in front of his new driver with courtesy. Of course it's the same hand. They held hands a bit tighter, longer. But no one could tell whose palm the fever was from. Even the most atrocious and experienced drug lord had to avoid his eye contact. That's when Félix was given the reassurance he's the one holding the invisible iron chain and Amado was definitely part of his future plan. </p><p>Félix could feel it. The memory from a few months ago was enough to make Amado get hard. Someone must really want to come home.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to land on the bed. And neither the darkness nor tiny shirt buttons could stop Amado's impatient hands. The pilot's lips found the bare skin of his chest like following a familiar route. Amado had lost control faster than he expected. He needed to slow the beast down.</p><p>"Daniela told me this morning she had never fucked a 40-year-old... before she finally did. How about <i>you</i>, Amado?"</p><p>He knew he'd been cheesy, the DJ just played <i>Edge of Seventeen</i> when he entered the party earlier tonight. But the younger man froze for a moment, and temporarily released the bed sheet which was perfectly tacked with no wrinkles minutes ago. Amado didn't need to answer, he had one for him, "You can do it now, in <i>her</i> bed."</p><p>Daniela didn't have to know who else had slept in this bed, as long as Amado knew. </p><p>Perhaps it's the familiar scent on the pilot,Félix felt much relieved from his anxiety all day. He lay down easily, eyeing up the taller guy, from the bulging crotch to Adam's apple. A man's body is not as delicate and soft as a woman's. But it gave him more sensation. If it's too convenient, it'd make him lose interest. Screwing Amado was more challenging than pretty girls that cost him a few Cartier watches. Can he keep the beast by his side, tamed, while retaining the sharp teeth and claws for the enemy?</p><p>Amado knew he shouldn't have said that, <i>coming home</i>. What home? They were drug dealers. One wrong step, mistakes tended to follow. And Félix was the king of exploitation. The truth was he wanted to come back, remaining close to the center of power, and becoming the only option when Félix had to deal with the wound on his fist after killing someone. He remembered that night, Félix leaned back on the sofa, eyes closed. Without a word from <i>el jefe de jefes</i>, Amado knelt slowly, pleased him, and offered the loyalty he much needed, the best combined sensation in the whole world.</p><p>If the warmth in Félix's eyes when he asked for his trust was merely an illusion, the reflection of his giant house on the water, the man sharing his body heat at the moment, smiling, was enough to send him into real madness. They had hardly done it properly, as if having sex in an actual bed was too formal that it meant something. So the locations were nothing more than against the hotel's floor-to-ceiling windows, office desks, warehouse restrooms. And there were cockpits, his favorite. It's against every flight safety clause. But he was never a saint. Just as he couldn't resist the temptation to fuck his boss in this expensive wedding bed.  </p><p>Amado wanted to grab something, the boss's attention, the position in the federation, the get out of jail free card at critical moment. Or the rare view of the most ambitious man in the country to lower his defense. It's the best because no one else got to see it. </p><p>First thing first, he was going to mess up Félix's perfect hair. The gravity defying thing was a sign that he didn't work hard enough. He finally got to do what was God-forbidden during business hours, which were basically 24x7 when workaholic met drug lord. He had his other hand to get Félix ready with lube, despite it was often skipped due to uncertain circumstances. God, what was he fussing about? This should've been relaxing, not their sneaky routine on borrowed time.</p><p>It was Félix's hands that stroked the small of his back messed up everything in his head. The man had to stop, they didn't need to act like <i>normal</i> people. However, he didn't know on what grounds he got to question <i>le patrón patrón</i> on his very own territory. Amado fantasized grabbing Félix's hands, pinning him down, pounding until he's balls-deep inside him, even cornering him and making him forget everything else and take as much pleasure as he could-all if Félix allowed him.  </p><p>The idea frustrated him for obvious reasons. He was playing Félix's game, not setting the rules. He was his pilot, his project manager, his killing machine, and occasionally a man sucking his cock. He took orders from Félix no matter it's to pull the trigger that turned the world upside down or move to a fucking desert just because he said it's important.</p><p>If Félix wanted to buy more of his loyalty with this little trick on bed, he's fucking wrong. Although Amado wasn't sure whether it's good or bad to show more ambitions in front of the boss.</p><p>"Did she <i>ride</i> you?" Amado asked like a jealous husband. He immediately regretted it. Did Félix ever cave in, let someone else take over when it came to sex? Did it even matter? A faint smirk on Félix's handsome face made him even more irritated. The man was amused, because he fucking cared. </p><p>"Amado, I think you're smarter than this."</p><p>This was what Amado hated the most. Félix always had him, made him speechless with indisputable assurance. He was reluctant yet had to give up and continue his job. Only the small quiver from getting fingered gave Félix away a little. No one would ever know how Amado made Guadalajara's most powerful man curl his toes with legs wide open.</p><p>"Enough." What did the boss mean? "I said it's enough."</p><p>He pulled out like a good soldier, waiting for the next order. What he never thought about, not in his wildest dream, was Félix turned over, going down on his hands and knees. His back was stretched totally unguarded, with two beautiful back dimples begging to be kissed. They must be traps, making sure even if Amado survived the first, there's no escape from the second one. </p><p>As if sensing what he was waiting for, Félix turned to him. A loose strand of hair on his forehead made him look vulnerable. But with just one look, he's able to press all Amado's buttons. </p><p>Félix was telling him he could fuck him from behind. Not because Amado dared to do so, but because Félix said so.</p><p>The sex became extremely violent because of Amado's frustration. He's pretty sure it's also part of Félix's plan. He couldn't get rid of the invisible chain, and even the groan was incited after being accurately calculated. Félix would never lose control. The moans were being buried in the pillow, despite Amado felt the tightening around his cock, and his hips meeting every thrust eagerly. They both were trapped by the overwhelming sensation. It's dangerous when their bodies were so deeply connected, like raindrops wrapped in dust. As dirty as they got, there's no separation.  </p><p>Amado got a minor victory by kissing those back dimples. Félix shuddered, making small sound that was almost like sobbing. The pilot already found the route all the way up to Félix's shoulders, leaving trail of bite marks where it was certain that any shirt could cover. This was desperate but he didn't stop. If there was a tiny part of joy by crossing the red line of Félix's power, Amado would go for it, die for it. The kiss got greedier, as he wrapped around Félix's full length, forcing a wanting whine here and there. </p><p>If he was meant to be a beast on a leash, Félix would have to pay more. Such as being taken from behind like a slut, getting wet by him, and being fucked through his own orgasm. His legs were shaking like he couldn't take any more, so Amado picked him up and shoved in again with compelling force. Félix finally let out a cry with his name, then was filled with his seeds.  </p><p>The best thing of do it in bed is that they could cuddle afterwards, whether the boss wanted it or not. Amado didn't think the 40-year-old man had the strength to push him away after what they'd just done. In fact, Félix had weakness. When the honored guest took the lube earlier, he also found a bottle of stomach medicine on the nightstand. He held him really tight from behind, palms pressed against his belly, as if it would do the healing magic. Amado had no explanation for this. He just needed it to last for a little while.  </p><p>He had to get to the airport before dawn. Acosta's still gone AWOL, leaving two runways rotted in the huge construction site. Aguilar took, took, and took, never moved his asses. There were endless errands to run, annoying loose ends to worry on daily basis. He found himself more and more in Félix's mindset. </p><p>"Safe flight." Félix called when he's already in the cockpit, and there was a hint of softness in his voice. "I'll see you in a few weeks." The boss said, then hung up.</p><p>Wait what? When? Where? Amado was left without a clue. He had no reason to meet Félix again in such a short time period. But he knew it's not his place to look for answers if Félix didn't give any. Before takeoff, he touched his neck involuntarily, as if the man who held the iron chain gave him a shake on the other end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>先写的中文版，和英文版有些许习惯用语上的差别，不影响阅读。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Félix走下他那如同宫殿般金碧辉煌的客厅楼梯时，毒贩们纷纷涌向他献上祝福，同行还有更肮脏的政客、掮客、财阀和秘密警察。如果这场生日派对是部一百分钟的电影，大家都抢破头，能分到一分钟的出镜时间跟他这个主角说上话便不虚此行。</p><p>这并不包括哥伦比亚人，那个总是穿丝质衬衫的男人姗姗来迟，在漫天烟火的背景中几乎抢走他的风头。Pacho Herrera还带来了他不想听的坏消息，关于回款、现金流和额外风险，像是世界五百强企业财报会议上的枯燥话题——以及他们这一行必备的恐吓。Félix皱着眉听完，任由对方扬长而去。</p><p>以上每个人都想朝他的脑袋嘣上一枪，如果能逃脱下场的话。然后取而代之。这些蠢货，粗鄙的北方乡下人，贪婪无耻的狗杂种，虎视眈眈他亲手建立的王座。</p><p>只有Amado好像在躲他。上帝知道这么说有多荒谬，又不是青少年的猜心游戏，他们谈的是上百亿美元的生意。新的跑道，新的机场，新的航线，需要的话他甚至可以买几架波音727给Amado当玩具，拆掉座椅，就可以运送每年数百吨的可卡因。</p><p>他的飞行员先生眼下却在耍脾气。一身黑皮衣，站在池塘那边隔岸观火，高大的身材隐匿在夜色中，危险而迷人。迫使Félix不得不主动走进那片深渊。</p><p>深谙用人之道的毒枭投下假饵，询问Juárez当地的生意、询问Amado的上司，三个问题，三次敷衍的回答。当他嗤之以鼻不再接话，身边看似冷静的高个子终于露馅了。</p><p>“我说，你就不能让我回家来吗？继续开飞机什么的。”</p><p>Félix忍得很用力才没有露出眼角的笑纹。年轻的男人几乎是在恳求他，带着不同寻常的热切，像一指没加冰的苏格兰威士忌让他的胃觉得暖和。</p><p>他克制着像往常那样呵斥了几句，无外乎对方不识大局。或许以他的身高无法俯视Amado，但Félix比任何人都懂得让对方跪在他的王座脚边宣誓忠诚的伎俩。要乖，糖和鞭子缺一不可。</p><p>“Trust me, Amado.” 他念下咒语，仿佛他就是他的神。</p><p>派对过半，Félix站在二楼露台上巡视仍在狂欢的人群。哥伦比亚人已经离开了，因为没留下钱，他手下那帮名曰贺寿实际来讨债的家伙一个个都显得垂头丧气。他可以就这样皱着眉度过四十岁的生日。</p><p>直到那双操纵飞机控制杆的手环到他腰上，他们背后是他的主卧室。如果这意味着什么的话，他名义上的新婚妻子已经喝得烂醉无从察觉。</p><p>“你就不怕我是来暗杀你的人？”</p><p>他很中意Amado这个优点，所有人慢三拍甚至四拍时，飞行员总能很快读懂他的想法。此时撒在耳后的呼吸灼热而急促，像极了后院那只刚刚送来的美洲虎，悄无声息地从背后攻击，凶狠的利齿近在咫尺，铁链却仍掌握在Félix手中。</p><p>他仰起头，把侧颈送到猛兽嘴边。顺势后退了几步，两人同时隐没在露台的阴影中。没有人比他更懂得如何驯兽。</p><p>“因为只有你闻起来像DC-7驾驶舱的味道。”</p><p>飞行员在他耳边留下的脏话更像是在骂自己——那是最近一次Amado单独送他从Juárez回来驾驶的飞机型号，货舱里装着两亿美元的现金，而驾驶舱里则充斥着飞行员弄脏他手心以及一小块仪表盘时的气味。彼时边境荒漠的暑气还未退散，对方黑色衬衫下蒙了一层薄汗，Félix顺手抹在敞开三四颗纽扣的领口，故意让瓜达卢佩玛丽亚金链子沾染上白色痕迹，剩下的则让Amado自己舔干净。下飞机时还在司机面前礼貌地和Amado握手道别，用的当然是同一只手。稍微握紧一点，分不清是谁掌心发烫，再能干的毒枭也只得避开他的视线。Félix握着那根看不见的铁链，确认了Amado在他庞大的新计划中。</p><p>几个月前的短暂记忆足以让身后人硬起来，看来是真的“想家”了。</p><p>找到床并一起倒在上面没花多少时间，昏暗中西装衬衫扣子也难挡那双迫不及待的手。在嘴唇贴上胸前裸露出的皮肤时，Amado比他想象中更快地失控了。</p><p>他要教野兽慢一点。</p><p>“Daniela told me this morning she had never fucked a 40-year-old... before she finally did. How about you, Amado?”</p><p>男人愣了一下，暂时松开身下被两人蹂躏成一团的床单。Amado不用回答他也知道答案，“You can do it now, on her bed.”</p><p>Daniela不必知道这张床上还睡过谁，只要Amado知道就够了。兴许是飞行员身上熟悉的气味舒缓了他一整天的焦虑，他放松地斜躺着，眼神肆意扫荡，从喉结一路往下。男人的身体不像女人那么优美柔和，这总能给他更多刺激，太方便的反而会让他失去兴趣。跟Amado上床比几块卡地亚手表换来的漂亮姑娘更具挑战性，能否控制住手中的野兽，让他臣服的同时保留撕咬敌人的利爪。</p><p>Amado明白他不该说那句话，一步错，步步错。他想回来，靠近权力的中心，成为Félix杀完人需要处理拳头上伤口时唯一的选择。Félix靠在沙发上闭上眼，一言不发；他便缓缓地跪下去，取悦他，献上他所需要的忠诚，那是最好的春药。</p><p>如果说Félix眉头微蹙叫他要相信他时，眼底的情真意切不过是池水倒影的幻象，那么此时他身下这个眼角含笑的男人足以让他陷入真正的疯狂。他们几乎没“正经”做过，仿佛上床太过正式，做了就会宣告什么一样。所以地点无外乎是酒店的落地窗、办公桌、仓库隔间，驾驶舱也有过好几次，对飞行安全非常危险。但他当不了圣人，就像现在他无法抗拒在Félix昂贵的婚床上操这个老板的诱惑。</p><p>Amado想要抓住点什么，老板的关注，帮派里的地位，关键时刻的免死金牌，亦或这个野心勃勃的男人难得卸下防卫的模样，愈转瞬即逝，愈妙不可言。</p><p>首先，他要弄乱Félix那该死的头发，它们整齐得仿佛在嘲笑他的床技。那是在平时不被允许的，他终于得偿所愿。另一只手也没闲着，他得让Félix准备好，尽管在平时也往往被忽略。上帝啊，他到底在胡思乱想什么，这本该很容易，一场慌乱的偷情。Fuck!</p><p>是Félix轻轻抚过他后背的手扰乱了一切，男人必须停下来，他们不需要这种正常的步骤。但他又有什么资格在百兽之王的领地命令对方呢？Amado想掐住Félix的双手，死死按在头顶，在他一下下撞进男人身体最深处时，让他无处可逃，让他甘之如饴——如果被Félix允许的话。</p><p>这个念头让他没来由地感到挫败，他知道自己被Félix把玩在股掌之间。他是Félix的长途司机、杀人工具、远程监工，偶尔加上吸男人老二的嘴。哪怕是为其赴汤蹈火，只有等Félix总是若有所思地点点头，他才能扣动搅得世界天翻地覆的扳机。</p><p>Félix想用这点床上的小把戏就收买他，未免太简单了。尽管他不确定在老板面前袒露更多野心是好是坏。</p><p>“Did she ride you?”</p><p>Amado问得像个妒夫，但他需要知道Félix跟其它人上床时会否交出控制权。一抹不常见的笑更加激怒了他，男人是在笑话他，因为他在意，他该死地在意！</p><p>“Amado, I know you're smarter than this.”</p><p>他不管Félix笑起来有多好看，这是Amado最痛恨的地方。Félix总能让他哑口无言，他不甘心，又不得不自暴自弃，继续手里的活儿。唯有在指尖触碰下，对方诚实的身体反应能给他一丁点尊严。没人能知道Guadalajara最有权势的男人张开双腿、脚尖绷紧的样子。</p><p>“好了。”老板说什么？“我说已经可以了。”</p><p>他像收到命令的士兵，直起身，等待下一步的信号。然而在他最疯狂的梦里，也没想过Félix会翻过身，趴跪在他身下，伸开毫无设防的后背，漂亮的腰窝像两个陷阱，保证他跳过第一个，也躲不掉第二个。</p><p>仿佛知道他在等什么，中年男人转过头，前额散乱的头发让他熟悉的模样多了几分色情，然而一个眼神就能按下他强忍的暂停键。</p><p>Félix在告诉他，他可以从后面干他，不是因为Amado敢这么做，而是因为Félix给了他这么做的权力。</p><p>这场性事因为Amado挫败感的爆发而变得异常激烈。他很肯定这也在Félix的计划当中，他逃不脱那条看不见的铁链，连嘶吼都是被精确计算后挑起的，绝不会失控，哪怕他粗鲁的动作逼出了男人埋在枕头里也藏不住的呻吟。快感像危险的前兆将他们困在一起，身体紧紧相联，宛如掉落尘土的雨露，裹挟着彼此最肮脏的秘密。</p><p>他俯下去完全覆盖了男人的身体，在确定衬衫衣领能遮住的地方咬出连串的痕迹。这番走投无路的举动，换来男人一阵轻颤，那是Félix的敏感带。他没有放过，哪怕有一丝越过权力红线的欢愉，Amado不要命都可以。贪得无厌的吻还在继续，另一只手绕到前面，握住早已硬得发红的器物。</p><p>如果他注定是被牢牢拴住的困兽，Félix得付出更多代价，比如在他身下像荡妇一样沉沦于肉体之欢，被他操得湿了一片，高潮过后还不放过，沉下腰想要避开，又被捞起来全根尽入，双腿被操得发抖，最后甚至什么都射不出来，略带哭腔叫着他的名字，被他灌得满满的。</p><p>有床的好处是他可以在结束后抱着Félix，不管老板愿不愿意。刚才搞得床都快塌了，他不相信四十岁的男人还有力气推开他。其实Félix身体不太好，刚才拿润滑剂时他还在床头柜发现胃药的瓶子。他从背后紧紧地抱着他，掌心贴在他肚子中间，如果他没搞错胃的位置的话。Amado没法解释种种出格的举动，就一小会儿。</p><p>天亮之前他就要赶去机场，Acosta不知道搞的什么鬼，Juárez的两条跑道还是一片大工地，Aguilar只知道拿钱，根本不干活。Amado发现自己越来越像Félix，操心的事越来越多。</p><p>“Safe flight.”他在驾驶舱接到老板的电话，那头的声音还有一丝虚弱，说得好像他是需要被叮嘱航空安全事项的新手。</p><p>“I'll see you in a few weeks.”</p><p>没有说来由，没有说地点。Amado没有任何理由刚去老板生日派对捧过场又要见面，但他明白不该多问，如果Félix没有说。他下意识摸了摸脖子，就好像男人晃了晃铁链的另一端。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>